Backstage Pass
by TheresOnly1Thing2Do3Words4You
Summary: Miley is an ordinary girl, living in London. But after getting backstage passes to a “Gray Brothers” concert one night, her life is dramatically changed….. Niley
1. Chapter 1

MILEY POV

I pursed my lips and glanced over my reflection in the mirror one last time, feeling content with the outcome of an hour's hard work on my hair & makeup.

"Emma, are you ready to leave? Otherwise we're going to be late" I called out impatiently to my best friend, whilst still staring at my reflection, trying to improve it in any way possible.

"Miles its you we're waiting for! I've been ready for half an hour!" she laughed.

I smiled, "Ok let's go" I turned around finally feeling pleased and confident with my appearance.

The second I saw Emma, every single ounce of confidence I had just felt, escaped my body. She looked stunning, and as close to perfection as anyone was going to get. Emma Watsom had that typical English look to her, and she played it off perfectly. In just a pair of skinny jeans with a shirt and ballet pumps, she looked breath taking. And to me, it wasn't fair. Suddenly my ripped jeans with a white tank and jewellery looked like rags I could have stolen from a homeless shelter. I sighed and walked out of my room, followed by Emma, to inform my parents we were leaving. "Bye, mum. We should be back around 11 or 12- depending what time the concert finishes" I called out. My mum, came bounding in "Have fun tonight girls! You two look beautiful!"

I smiled and thanked her, despite my very contradictory beliefs.

"Bye Tish!" Emma called as we left the house. Shortly after, we arrived at the venue, and smiled at the huge flashing sign in front of us that read "The Gray Brothers: In London"

We walked up to the box office and began to queue, "I can't believe your Aunt pulled this off to get us passes to the after party!" I heard Emma whisper excitedly beside me. "Yeah, should be fun" I replied casually, attempting to appear calm and unbothered, though really I was just as, if not more excited than Emma.

We got to the box office and received our passes, walking into the screaming arena, and secretly rejoicing every time I saw the shocked looks on other girls faces as we walked past with our 'VIP' passes hanging round out necks.

We had incredible seats, right next to the stage, definitely viewable by the gray brothers, which only added to the anticipation and excitement. Finally at around 9:30 the gray brothers came to the stage and the whole arena went crazy. Multiple times throughout the show, I was certain I saw Nick, the youngest brother, looking in our direction, but simply assumed he must have been looking at Emma, or any of the other dozen fans around us. Although I still hoped that maybe, he had noticed me.

About an hour and a half later the gray brothers were singing their final song, and honestly, although the concert had been great, it was this part now I was looking forward to the most; The after party.

The stadium began to empty, with thousands of screaming and crying fan girls filing out. When the stadium was almost empty we began to make our way towards the v.i.p lounge. Eventually we found it and pushed the door open to reveal…

…. A bunch of adults drinking and laughing loudly while a DJ created a beat in the background. Far from the glamorous image I had imagined of the gray brothers chilling out in a modern, clean cut sharp lounge with their band, and a couple other music industry insiders. Emma & I both glanced at one another, the same look of disappointment spread across our faces as there was no signs of the gray brothers.

We approached the bar to get some drinks when I heard a familiar voice, "Uhh, Please can I get two bottles of water?" My eyes shot up to reveal a smiley, energised Joe Gray. I felt my jaw drop and nudged Emma, oblivious to the fact that she was standing next to him, with her back towards him. I mouthed, "Joe's behind you, turn around" and she did as I instructed, 'accidentally' knocking into him as she turned, "Oh, I'm really sorry, I didn't see you." He said, focusing on the drinks that had just been handed to him. He was about to turn to walk away when Emma replied "Oh don't worry, that was my fault" he looked up and she instantly caught his attention and smiled.

"Hi, im Joe" I heard him introduce himself

"Emma" she responded, and the conversation grew from there, with me still standing next to Emma, like an awkward third wheel. Emma eventually introduced me, but the encounter was brief and they clearly had a lot to talk about so I walked away in search of the grey brother that _I'd_ wanted to meet.

I'd been walking around for a good 15 minutes, seen both Kevin and Joe, but there was no sign of Nick and I began to worry that maybe he wouldn't show up. Various reasons and excuses for his absence began to swirl around my head, and I eventually came to the conclusion that he was probably writing a song, or sleeping on their tour bus. The disappointment was beginning to set in when the door creaked open and I saw the face I'd been hoping for, looking shy and hoping that his entrance was discreet. I glanced over to the bar, where I saw Emma & Joe, still laughing and talking. I decided to be brave, and began walking towards him…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wooo! I got my first review ******** Thanks Nileyliveson! This one's long…. Not sure if I likethe middle bit…. But I stayed up till 3:30 am writing it so please review so I know that there's actually people reading. Enjoy!**

NICK'S POV

I walked in to the room of anonymous faces, until one stood out to me, and seemed to be walking in my direction. She was the beautiful brunette girl I'd noticed during the concert, not realizing I'd be meeting her now, I hoped she hadn't realised I was looking at her. She approached me with a smile, and introduced herself,

"Hi, I'm Miley" she chirped and leaned up to give me a kiss on the cheek. Completely taken by surprise from her bold gesture, I then remembered that's how people greet in Europe, and embarrassed by my lack of knowledge I felt myself burning up beet red.

I looked down at her to see the same colour appearing on her cheeks, as she had probably just had the opposite realization of me- that Americans do NOT greet with kisses. She tried to brush it off lightly adding, "The show was really great tonight. You did a really good job"

MILEY'S POV

Clearly visible that we were both completely embarrassed of that first encounter, I silently cursed myself for making such a bad impression and tried to continue to act calm and collected, even though inside my stomach was doing flips. He thanked me for the compliment and smiled back at me, saying "Thanks. I'm Nick, it's really nice to meet you" and it seemed as if he genuinely appreciated my comment about his show. "You too" I replied, before an awkward silence could overcome us.

I could admit, I liked their music, but I wasn't the biggest 'gray brothers' fan in the world. However I did know Nick was really into his music, so I figured a safe bet would be to strike up a conversation about that.

NICK'S POV

"So I'm actually really interested to know" She began, and I tensed slightly, praying she wasn't going to ask me a really personal question – that would be the first sign she was going to sell this encounter to the press. And I was really hoping she wouldn't- she was beautiful, and had a great smile and I was looking forward to talking to her, rather than having to brush her off before she got a chance to sell me out to the media.

Miley seemed to notice me stiffen but continued to say, "What artists are you listening to right now?" I immediately relaxed, pleased by what she'd asked me. Yes! Music! This was something I could talk about for hours! She had picked the perfect topic for conversation. "You just seem to be really into music, and so I was just wondering, is there anyone good I should look out for…" She began to ramble, obviously becoming a little nervous as to why I hadn't replied yet. It was cute.

MILEY'S POV

We talked about music for what seemed like hours, only to discover we actually had fairly similar taste in music, and we both found new bands from each other to check out. Talking to him was much easier than I expected, I relaxed into the conversation quickly and it soon felt as though I was talking to an old friend. Soon after, the topic turned to me, "So whereabouts do you live?" he asked with the genuine interest he'd retained for the whole conversation, "London town" I responded with a smile, "and I love it!"

He laughed and my heart couldn't help but flutter. I tried to control my emotions, telling myself there was no chance he could feel the same way, but my feelings remained the same.

"Yeah, seems like a cool place to live," he agreed

"So does LA though" I added "I just don't know if I could handle all the ingenuine people out there amongst the good ones- I'm too trusting" I explained

Suddenly he looked sad and I wondered what I might have said, "yeah I used to be too" he mumbled

"Sorry" I mumbled back, after noticing his apparent hurt.

"No, no! Don't be! Its just I hate thinking about the way being in this industry changes you, I try to not let it affect me, but in some ways I have to let it change me, for my own good. Like having my guard up more, you know?" he asked

"Yeah… I'm not really good at that." I whispered, and we both laughed, bringing back the positive atmosphere from before.

"Well, it's nice to meet someone who hasn't been affected by it" he replied and looked up at me and gave me the most beautiful smile. And there went my stomach again with the butterflies…

NICK'S POV

"So who are you here with?" I asked, praying she wouldn't say 'her boyfriend'

"Oh my friend Emma," she informed me, and I let slip a small smile of relief. Thankfully Miley didn't notice as she continued "Actually, last time I saw her" she said with her eyes scanning the room until they settled upon someone, "she was at the bar talking to Joe…"

We both glanced over to the bar, to reveal Joe and Emma, laughing and totally engrossed in conversation "Wowww- they've been there since the beginning of the night- that's crazy! They haven't moved an inch!" I heard her comment.

I looked over at the girl Joe was with. She looked very English and preppy, and it worked for her. She was pretty, but nothing compared to Miley.

"You cant tell anyone this" I began, turning back to Miley, and she hesitated, another good sign she didn't care about the media, - though I didn't even need another one- almost as If she wasn't ready to hear what I was about to say, but I continued "I'm pretty sure he likes her"

"Oh my god! That's great!" she replied ecstatically, " I think she likes him too!" she seemed genuinely happy for her friend.

"And same rules apply for you!" she added with a giggle "You can't tell anyone!" To which I nodded in agreement.

MILEY'S POV

I saw a few people look our way as we continued to talk, clearly very confused as to why Nick was still sitting with a fan, and wondering why he would choose to talk to me for so long, but I ignored them and focused on our conversation, as he seemed to as well. The topic reverted back to music as we began talking about his first European tour, "So tomorrow we go to Liverpool, but were back in London the next day for another show, and then _finally_ on Friday, we get a day off" he said with a sigh of relief.

"Here in London?" I asked

"Yeah. I haven't had a day off in so long, so I have to make it a good one." He answered with a cute smirk, and I feel my heart starting to beat faster. He seems to do that to me already…

"Not sure what I'm going to do with it yet…." He told me and I snapped right out of my daydream "Waiting for the right thing to come along" he finished, looking up at me with a flirty smile. And I swear my heartbeat was so loud that I was praying he couldn't hear it.

"Oh what might that be?" I asked with a curious grin on my face,

"Well," he laughed "It might be a 'who' not a 'what' I'm waiting for"

Completely intrigued by what he was telling me, I went on,

"Any idea who that someone might be yet?"

"Oh I've got an idea," he shot back quickly with a smile. His vagueness was driving me insane!

He went on, "I'm thinking hopefully I'll be seeing someone who lives in the city, you know, so they can show me around" and even more questions entered my head as I wondered, first- was he talking about me? Second – was he being genuine or just playing with me? And third – if it _was _me he was talking about- was it that he actually wanted to see _me_, or he just knew I would be able to take him to all the good spots in London? But he seemed so genuine that I couldn't help but be happy with his reply.

He interrupted my thoughts and I looked up to see a frown forming on his forehead "As much as I don't want to end our conversation" he began, my heart dropping a little upon hearing it had to end,

"We're going to have to leave now if we want to make it into Liverpool in good time tomorrow" he explained

I attempted to brush off my disappointment lightly, agreeing with him, "Yeah, it is pretty late and the trains are going to stop running soon so I have to get going anyway!"

We both stood up and he put out his arms for a hug, which I leaned into straight away, as we released he whispered, "It was great meeting you" with that gorgeous smile I fell for every time.

He was about to turn away, and I became nervous that this would be the last of our encounters so I quickly grabbed his arm, "Wait" I half shouted, "We have pretty similar taste in music. I made this CD a few days ago." I said, pulling it out of my enormous bag, "You should check it out, it has some really great bands on it" I beamed up at him, and he returned the gesture "One minute, I just need to add something first," I explained whilst writing something inside the case "All done! Here you go," I said handing it to him, before suddenly flushing red, embarrassed by my eager gesture.

Thankfully he wasn't aware of it yet…

"Thanks so much. I'll listen to it when I get back to the bus" he said with his adorable smile before he ran off to his brothers who were calling him.

"Bye" I shouted after him, wondering if that would be the last time I would speak to him.

I turned around to see Emma standing right in front of me,

"Ready to go?" she asked me with the huge goofy smile she'd had on her face all evening still plastered on.

"Yep." I smiled back, "Seems like you had a good night…" I commented

She responded just as slyly, "Yeah you too…. Don't think I didn't notice you talking to Nick all evening! "

And all I could do was continue to smile at her observation.

"Well you can tell me all about it on the train back to yours!" she laughed and I agreed gladly as we walked out the lounge linking arms.

NICK POV

I got back to the bus, eager to listen to the CD Miley had given me. I went straight to my bunk, grabbed my laptop and brought it back to the couch with me where Joe and Kevin were sitting.

I took the CD out the case and shoved it into the side of my pc.

"Hey. What is that?" Joe, always the nosy one, asked me.

"A CD, Joe" I stated bluntly, not bothered for conversation- I just wanted to listen to the album!

"Well I know _that_! What I meant is _who's _CD is that?" he persisted

"Miley- the girl I was talking to, it's hers. She made it for herself a few days ago, but gave it to me to hear some of the music she's into." I explained in an attempt to end the conversation. It didn't work.

"Oh, the brunette girl right? Yeah, she's Emma's friend"

"I know." I informed Joe, becoming impatient and realizing it might have been a better idea to have stayed in my bunk and listened to it there first.

"So…" Joe began once again

"Joe! Just let him listen to the damn cd for a few minutes!" Kevin interrupted before Joe could continue and he gave a final huff of "So Unsociable! Honestly!" and then finally leaving me be.

When Joe had finished his little strop I looked over to Kevin and gave him a grateful smile. He nodded back at me sympathetically- obviously subjected to just as much irritation from Joseph as I often was.

I listened to the first few tracks, she was right- it did have some great bands on it. Mostly, unheard of, or unsigned acoustic English bands and singers, with a few classic tracks from the likes of Elvis Costello and Nat King Cole.

After listening to the first 5 tracks, I took a break and decided to talk to Joe for a while, so I wouldn't have him in a bad mood with me for the whole of the next day.

"So you like Miley's friend Emma?" I asked

Pshhh. No! We were only talking for like 10 minutes. Pshhh Yeah right…" he tried unsuccessfully to convince me.

I gave him one look, and he confessed everything. He has never been good at keeping secrets.

"Ok, I like her a lot" he said, all giddy "We were talking all evening- we had this great connection. I think I'm going to call and ask to see her on our day off… She gave me her number" he said triumphantly.

At which point I suddenly had the horrible realization that I'd forgotten to ask Miley for her number. Or where she lived, or anything, for that matter, that would help me find her again when we were back in London. A huge feeling of disappointment overcame me as I realized that the girl I'd been thinking about for the past hour, I would probably never see again.

"Crap" I interrupted Joe, who was still rambling about Emma, and he glanced over at me, confused. "I forgot to ask Miley for her number…"

I looked over at him, when he did not reply, to see him fiddling with Miley's CD case.

"Well what about this?" he questioned, and he turned the case round to reveal a scribble of writing inside.

I snatched the box back from him quickly, remembering Miley had written something in it before giving it to me.

"Awhhh thanks Joe!" I exclaimed with genuine gratitude.

I was overcome with a wave of relief as I read:

". If you get some time, let me know what you think of it. Track 7 is my favourite " Instantly brought back to my good mood, I went straight back to my laptop and clicked on 'Track 7'.

The song was called 'Million Faces' by Paolo Nutini. It was an incredible song, and strangely enough reminded me of the exact situation I was in with Miley.

'_Though a million faces pass my way, well they're all the same,_

_Nothing seems to change, any time I look around._

_No one knows just what the future holds,_

_All I want to know is if its with you.'_

"I owe you one Joe" I trailed off, as I walked back to my bunk to finish listening to the CD.

"No problem man" I heard him shout back from the lounge.

The minute I finished listening to all the tracks, I opened up my email account.

After the amazing conversation I'd shared with Miley all evening, I couldn't let this opportunity slip. I copied the email she'd given me into the address bar and began to type…

**A/N: So I've already started on the next chapter and if I get another review I'm probably going to post it by tomorrow ******


	3. Chapter 3

MILEY'S POV

I sat next to Emma on the couch in my lounge, both of us still in our pj's, even though it was well into the afternoon. We were still in awe of what had happened last night. We'd basically just made friends with the gray brothers. Particularly Emma- Joe had even asked for her number. Part of me was slightly jealous that Nick had not done the same with me, but I hoped, if he really did like me, he'd find a way to see me again.

Drowning out the noise coming from the tv, I ran the exact situation from the night before over in my head, trying not to leave out anything. It suddenly dawned on me that when I had given Nick the cd, he'd told me he'd listen to it right when he got back to the bus. Remembering I'd put my email address in it I sprinted back to my room to grab my laptop. I stabbed the power button and drummed my fingers waiting for it to start up.

"Miles, what are you doing? What's the rush?" I heard a confused Emma ask.

"Just wait. I'll explain in a minute" I answered, determined not to be distracted from my emails.

So he might have been being polite, saying he'd listen straight away, but I just had to check anyway. Finally I saw my home page appear, and the icons slowly loading. I slammed my fingers across the keys as fast as they would go and finally got to my inbox.

As I scanned through the messages, I scrolled down to see a message titled,

"So I listened to the cd…" I smiled hugely and instantly clicked on it, my hands slightly shaking from a mix of nerves and excitement. The message loaded and I began to read:

Hey Miley,

So I listened to the cd you gave me and it has some really great material on it. I agree with you on Track 7, and Track 12 is also one of my favourites.

I know this is a bit forward but we're only in London for a few more days so I was wondering if you would like to come out to dinner with my family and me tonight? We don't know many places, or people, in London so maybe you could show us a good place to eat?

Well it honestly was really great meeting you and hopefully we'll see you tonight,

-Nick

"Oh my gosh! You will not believe this!" I squealed to Emma

"Tell me now!" Emma demanded, seeming equally excited.

"So you know how Nick and I were talking last night? And I told you how we really got along…" she nodded, urging me to carry on, "I gave him my cd, and put my email address in the case… Well he's just invited me out to dinner with his _family_ tonight!!" I exclaimed.

I wasn't normally like this- usually I would be far more chill, but there was something about Nick, and my attraction to him had doubled since our conversation the night before.

"You're kidding!" she said with almost as much disbelief as me, whilst taking my laptop onto her lap to read the message for herself "Wow, Miley!" she spoke, whilst still reading, "You must have made a _really_ good impression!"

"We just connected. It was incredible" I beamed.

"What are you going to wear?" Emma wondered and I immediately came crashing back to reality.

"Shit!" I responded, "I have no idea! And the dinner's this evening- I'm not going to have enough time to sort this. Plus I have to choose a restaurant!" I started to panic.

"Ok, Miles, calm down. I'm free all day so I can help you decide" Emma comforted me, "But first of all, you need to reply and tell him that you can come!"

I took a deep breath, "You're right" I answered calmly and I slid the laptop across the table and began typing;

Hey Nick

I'm really glad you liked the album!

Dinner tonight sounds good. Thanks so much for the invite. I'll try and think of a good restaurant, but first of you need to let me know what time to meet you!

It was really nice meeting you too, I had a lot of fun the other night! See you soon!

- Miley

About 5 minutes later, whilst discussing with Emma how I should do my hair, I heard my computer sound, informing me I'd received a new email. We both turned to the laptop in a flash, to see Nick's reply:

How does 8pm sound? Our hotel address might be a good idea too! It's the SoHo Hotel, South Carnaby Street. And yeah, last night was fun!

Hope you're having a good day, and I'm looking forward to seeing you later,

Nick

I decided it would be a better idea not to respond to his second message, so I didn't seem too desperate. Instead we focused on where I should take them for dinner.

"I could take them to Black & Blue" I considered. It was a casual, yet cool and elegant restaurant in the city

"Wouldn't that really be better if you were going out on a date? It's not really for the whole family" Emma advised me.

I agreed and chose to save it instead, just incase I ever got that opportunity for a date with Nick.

"What about Café Pacifico?" Emma suggested "You love that place!"

She was right, it was the perfect restaurant. A vibrant energetic Mexican restaurant, with a great lively atmosphere. Perfect for a family, it was fun and the food was incredible!

So the restaurant was decided. I now had to sort out what I was going to wear. I happily skipped to my room, still feeling as though I was in a dream, with Emma trailing behind me. I walked to my wardrobe, opening up the double doors. Emma's eyes scanned my clothes, until they finally settled on something.

"This!" she exclaimed lunging in and grabbing something. She pulled it out to reveal a light, summery floral dress. I considered the option and took it to my bathroom to try on. As I walked out my bathroom Emma looked me over once and speculated before re entering my closet, and coming out with a thin tan belt which she then flung at me. I put it on as she had ordered, and immediately her eyes became bright, as if she had created some sort of masterpiece.

"Perfect" she said, turning me round to face the mirror.

I had to admit she had done a pretty good job, it was ideal for the occasion.

"Okay then stylist," I joked, "Shoes…"

"Try it with…" she began, walking over to my large collection of shoes, "boots" she decided, handing me a tan pair of flat boots that went to about half way up my calf. I slipped them on and stared in the mirror once again. They complimented the belt perfectly.

"I'm a genius, I know" Emma laughed from behind me.

I swiveled on my heels to face her, "Yes- you are!" I chimed "And thank you so much for helping me out today" I said, whilst hugging her.

"Anytime Miles" she replied, "Anyways, I have to get going now- mum wanted me home by 5" she said glancing at her watch, which read 5:35.

"Ok I'll call you and tell you everything later tonight" I concluded, and she smiled at me before turning for the door.

"Wait" I stopped her, "We never decided on my hair…"

She reviewed my whole outfit once again and decided "Waves, natural waves- it's going to look great!"

"Thank you!" I repeated for a final time before leading her to the front door to say goodbye.

Once Emma had left, I returned to my room to begin work on my hair. I took Emma's advice, and went for my natural waves, only managing them slightly with some serum. I went for the same look with my makeup- natural and light. Mascara, with a little eyeliner, making my blue eyes appear brighter. I finished it off with a dusting of bronzer to give me a golden glow, and finally left my house in perfect timing!

I walked into the lobby of the SoHo hotel and smiled when I saw Nick, I began walking towards him. As I moved closer, I noticed he was sitting with his entire family. My pulse began to accelerate- intimidated doesn't even begin to describe how I felt. When I finally got to where they were sitting, Nick instantly stood up and engulfed me in a big hug. "It's really nice to see you again. You look great" he whispered in my ear, before we broke apart.

Kevin offered me a friendly smile, as he began to remember me from the after party the night before.

Nick introduced me to his family,

"This is Miley, I met her at our London show the other night, and she's promised to show us a great restaurant here!" he joked and his family smiled and nodded greeting me, with his mother even giving me a hug, and adding "Thank you for joining us tonight, Miley"

Her warmth towards me calmed me a lot "Really, it's my pleasure" I smiled back.

"Sup Miley?" their little brother asked, he looked about the same age as my little sister, and I couldn't help but think how cute they'd look together, "I'm Frankie" he introduced himself, breaking me away from my thoughts. He extended his arm for a high 5 which I reciprocated, and I began to feel more & more comfortable with his family as the evening progressed.

"Alright can we go already- I'm STARVED!" I heard a voice from behind me say and swiveled round to see Joe..... with Emma?!

We both looked at each other, a flash of confusion crossing my face. Noticing my puzzled look, Nick informed me,

"Yeah, Joe invited Emma along too…. Hope you don't mind!"

"Of course not!" I responded still looking at Emma, as huge smiles began to form on both of our faces.

"This afternoon" Emma mouthed to me, answering my unspoken question of when had Joe invited her. I nodded back discreetly, with a gentle smile. This evening couldn't be more perfect now in my opinion. I was with an amazing guy, with such a lovely family _and _to top it all off my best friend was here, along with me too.

"Okay, Miley, well you lead the way" their father said, and we walked out towards the huge silver SUV waiting outside the hotel.

**A/N: So I'm leaving it up to you guys… I cant decide- do you want the next part in the restaurant from Nick or Miley's POV? Also I'm going to be introducing more new characters in the next few chapters so it should get more interesting soon! Sorry if this one was a bit boring as there wasn't much Niley… **

**Please, please, please review! They make it all worth it! **


	4. Chapter 4

.

**A/N: I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in foreverrr but I kind of lost inspiration and was bummed no one was reviewing… On the plus side I'm back and have the next like 6 chapters planned so will be updating a lot more frequently again ******

**Just please please review, even if you think its bad, tell me so I can improve it! I work so hard on these and it sucks when no one reviews ******

**The first paragraph is horrible but stick with it, it gets better haha. **

**Okay I'm done rambling… Enjoy!**

MILEY'S POV

We all climb into the car, and I inform the driver of the restaurants address as he leaves the hotel's drive. The car is quiet with everyone in different, hushed conversations, Im looking out the window when I feel a warm hand over mine, the contact of our skin sends tingles down my spine and I turn from the window to see Nick giving me a gentle, reassuring smile. He can clearly tell I'm still a bit nervous about tonight, but his calm presence alone manages to relax me.

Dinner went by quickly with the restaurant I'd picked going down well with everyone. All of Nicks family were lovely and we'd all gotten on well, particularly his mother and I which was reassuring. Before I knew it we were back at the hotel and as we enter the lobby his family begin to say their goodbyes and slowly disintegrate leaving just me and nick left standing by the lounge.

I give him a small goodbye peck, and start turning away, disappointed we didn't get any alone time, but I don't let it show. I wouldn't want nick to think I didn't like his family, or enjoy the evening, because I did- but it just would have been nice to spend a bit of time just with him. As I'm about to start walking away, Nick grabs my hand, and I swivel back around.

"Wait, " he says with a little desperation in his eyes, "You had to spend all night with my family and we barely got to talk." And suddenly his disappointment becomes just as apparent as mine, "Wanna stay here for a bit and just chill. I can tell you what I thought of your album?" he suggests as if I need any persuasion. "Sounds great" I reply happily and Nick smiles back at me, "I'll be back in a second" he promises me before walking over to the bar and ordering us some drinks.

I take a seat on the couch, waiting for Nick to return, which he does shortly after with two, steaming, disposable cups in hand. "Don't think were just staying here" he tells me with a cheeky grin, and I give him a puzzled look, "But where else do you want to go? There's paparazzi swarming outside" I reply, being realistic about the situation- odds are he wants to keep things on the down low, and that's definitely not the way to do it. "Not out this way there aren't" he assures me, nodding his head towards a back exit, which we then start walking towards. Nick opens the door for me and I walk out first, he then hands me my cup, "what is-" I begin to ask, "hot chocolate" he answers before I can even finish the question and I beam a huge smile- he definitely knows how to win this girl over.

"Mmmmmm" I mumble, taking a sip. As we walk down the silent, secluded alley he puts his hand out for me to take, which I happily skip up to and grasp.

"So how was the other nights' show?" I ask him, he sighs and contemplates it for a second, "Yeah, it was okay- but I much preferred the London show", Nick informs me with that mischievous, grin I can't resist. "Why?" I persist, still clueless to the answer, "Because you were there", he answers simply, as if it was obvious.

I glance over at him. We both catch each others eye at the same time and laugh, and I cant help but lean over and give a him a quick peck on the cheek. Nick smiles and strokes my hand he's still holding, with his thumb as a return of affection, pulling my hand closer to his side, and in turn, the rest of me too.

Nick picks up our conversation again, "But I don't really want to talk about all that 'showbiz' stuff- I want to hear more about you." I smile, appreciating his interest in me so much, though I still don't quite understand it.

I begin to tell him about my life, knowing it will probably be very boring for him- but he asked! "Okay so I have one brother- he's at university now" I begin to explain, "And so now I just live with my little sister, Noah, and our parents. Oh and I have dog- here wanna see a picture?!" I ask whipping out my blackberry from my coat pocket. He smiles at me and nods, before looking over my shoulder at a photo of my scruffy little maltipoo, Sophie. "Very cute" he comments, "But you know I'm not just talking about the dog." he adds flirtily, making me blush. Nick notices my rouged cheecks and chuckles to himself, making me even more embarrassed

"So what are your parents like then" Nick asks, and again I'm surprised he's still actually interested. "They're great, most the time we do get on really well. I'm probably closer with my mum, but my love for music definitely came from my dad" I inform him, "Ah, remind me to thank him" Nick jokes, and we continued talking about my family for a good 20 minutes, finally deciding we should set up our younger siblings at some point.

As I'm with Nick I cant help but think it's so nice to find someone who is actually interested in getting to know me, and not just wanting a one off hook up, and my attraction for him just continues to grow more than I ever thought possible.

After sitting in this same back alley for atleast 45 minutes, we finally get up.

"We should probably get going" I suggest, slowly walking towards the back exit we went out from, "Wait- I'm not ready to leave you yet," Nick says, striding to stand in front of me so I cant walk any further. I giggle at his antic, and before I know it our lips are pressed against each others in a gentle, tender first kiss. I feel his tongue running across my bottom lip but rather than parting my lips, I break off the kiss. For reasons I can't even explain to myself, I'm not ready to go any further with him, maybe because everything's so perfect between us I don't want to rush, or ruin it. I give Nick one more quick, but soft peck on the lips and smile up at him, my eyes shining with pure happiness, and his mirroring mine. His hands are still resting on the small of my back and mine are laying on his chest having moved down from behind his neck. This moment is perfect.

NICK'S POV

Miley breaks off our kiss, but I keep my arms around her, not wanting to let go yet, and just to hold her. She looks up at me with her stunning, gentle smile and the light hits her blue eyes perfectly making them sparkle even more than normal. All I'm thinking is I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have just kissed her. I want to kiss her again but I respect that Miley wants to go slow and simply cradle her into a tender hug, resting my chin on her gorgeous brown locks whilst her cheek presses against my shoulder. We fit together perfectly, and stay like this for quite some time, content just to be in each other arms.

I finally break the silence, whispering "Miles?", and she adjusts to look up at me, "Would you please see me on my day off on Friday?" I say hopefully, "Of course" Miley assures me, with a gentle squeeze and I crane my head down to give her one last light peck before we part.

"I know dinner wasn't great fun with all my family there," I apologize, yet Miley shakes her head gently and laughs in disagreement, "But I really enjoyed this evening…. Our time" I finish, bringing her hand up to my lips to kiss it lightly. Miley looks at me, giving me her beautiful, effortless smile in reply,

"Nick I liked the whole evening, honestly," she promises me, "But yeah I must admit, I enjoyed our time the most too" she says and I'm genuinely glad to know she feels the same as me.

"See you friday?" I ask for a final conformation, "Friday" she repeats with a wink before slowly backing down the alley, into the busy streets of London, into reality.

I stay in the alley, waiting to make sure Miley gets in a cab safely. When she finally hails one, I walk back inside and call the elevator to go up to my room, where no doubt, my brothers will both be waiting to interrogate me.

"So…" Kevin says expectantly, the second I've walked through the door.

"Miley's amazing" I answer quite honestly, "I'm seeing her on our day off" I inform both my brothers. "But Joe, how was the rest of your evening with Emma?" I ask changing the topic from Miley and me, wanting the evening to stay just between us. "UH-MAZING" Joe exclaims, and I let him gush as I continue replaying my evening with Miley over in my head.

MILEY'S POV

As I'm in the cab my phone vibrates telling me I have a message on blackberry messenger. I secretly hope its Nick, as we exchanged pins earlier in the evening. I open it to find it _is_ from Nick, saying, "let me know when you're home safely" and I rejoice over how adorable and protective he is already. As we turn into my road I reply "home!" and cant help but add, "And I'm looking forward to more of 'our time' on Friday ". I pay my cab, walk into my house and up to my room, before receiving Nicks reply, "Couldn't have put it better myself" I smile to myself, type a final, "Goodnight xo" to Nick, and put my phone down before changing into my pajamas and climbing into bed, after my perfect evening.

**A/N: Seriously it takes me hours to make these and only takes a few mins to review, and the reviews are like the reason I make these so please do it! ******


	5. Chapter 5

**So I apologize for the terrible quality of this chapter until Nicks day off, but please just stick with it because it gets better!**

**Once again im so sorry its taken me so long to update but I have a new system for how I'm writing them and from now on they'll be out about once every two weeks. I know that's still a long time, and maybe if the new system works I can shorten it but they take a long time and during school I don't always have that time!**

**Anyways enjoy and pretty please review! :)**

MILEY'S POV

I wake up in the same mood I went to sleep in, still overwhelmed from last nights events. I check my phone only to see a bbm from Nick, instantly brightening my day further. If I didn't think I could get any happier- well that just changed. I open the message and feel my lips shaping into a smile as I begin to read it, "Morning beautiful, hope you're having a good day so far :) I'm stuck doing interviews all day but its less than 24 hours till my day off with you, which is just about the only thing keeping me going right now". He's so sweet, and yet he's so oblivious to it, which just makes it even better. I begin to think of my reply, not wanting to sound too forward, but still showing him I like him as much as he likes me- though in reality, I probably like him more- "Good Morning! Well my day was pretty good but hearing from you just made it a whole lot better :) I cant wait for your day off either, and since you're working all day today, let me plan tomorrow for us?!" I click send before I have time to read it through so I don't over analyze everything I've written- its one of my worst habits. I slide my phone into the pocket of my pajama pants and make my way towards the kitchen.

Less than a minute has passed before my phone vibrates, alerting me that I have received a reply "Just on a break from interviews, okay- you can plan the day… but the evening is mine to arrange". My stomach begins to erupt with butterflies as I become overly excited about the date he's going to plan for us. Nick _is_ known to be 'the romantic one'… Before I get lost in my daydream I quickly remember to reply and shoot back to Nick, "Deal!", but think he wont get to read it for a while since he's probably already in another interview. To my surprise, he replies again in almost no time, "Good :) So what are you going to do today?". I tell him about my plans to hang out with Emma, my friend Ashley and all our younger sisters, and joke that he should have come with his little brother, Frankie. Before Nick can respond, my phone begins to ring, and Emma's name flashes across the screen. To my horror, I realize I haven't changed my ringtone since before the jonas brothers concert, and its still one of their songs! I quickly thank God that no one has ever rung me in front of Nick yet and make a mental note to change it after getting off the phone with Emma. I answer, and put Emma on loudspeaker whilst I go to my cereal cupboard, "So…" she begins, "How was last night?!" she asks anticipatingly. "Wow- I don't even get a hello? That's rea-", "Hello" Emma interrupts me, "Now tell me already!" I laugh at her antics, thinking its no wonder her and Joe get on so well…

"It was amazing, just perfect. We kissed! I'll tell you the details when I see you so you better get here soon!" I tell her excitedly "Aahhh! Oh my gosh miles I'm so happy for you!" I smile feeling so grateful, thinking about what a good friend she is to me, when her voice intrudes my thoughts, "I'll be there asap… I'm gonna ask my mum if she can drop me now, okay?!".

"Okay" I reply contently, "I'm gonna call Ashley and tell her the same then!" I inform Emma. "Perfect! See you in 10!" she responds before hanging up to go convince her mum to drive her to mine, no doubt.

Next I call Ashley, my other best friend, who despite not being a jonas brothers fan, is still ridiculously excited when I tell her the news. Once I get off the phone with Ashley I run back up to my room to get dressed, deciding on dark wash skinny jeans and a white tee with flip flops. Before I know it the doorbell is ringing and I'm running downstairs to greet my two best friends, who are dragging their less-than-impressed sisters along behind them. I call down my little sister and let the three of them all scamper off together, looking like mini versions of us. I lead my two friends towards the kitchen- even though they already know my house better than their own, since they spend so much time here. We sit down at the kitchen table, and I wait for them to say something, wondering which one will cave first. "C'monnnnn" Ashley moans, "Ughhh, just tell us already!" Emma adds. "Okay, okay" I laugh getting up from the table and hopping onto the island. "So after our dinner, I _thought_ that was the end of the evening for us," I shake my head still smiling at the mere thought of it, "Think again! He bought us hot chocolate and we went out to this quiet alley behind the hotel…" I notice both Emma and Ashley raising their eyebrow at each other, and nudging one another playfully, "Oooooooh!" both of them chime, but I interrupt them before it can go any further, "No, no, no- it wasn't like that" I say, laughing, still not able to wipe the huge smile off of my face."He just wanted to know about me…my life. He didn't even try anything on... well I mean… I guess he did a bit since he kissed me" I correct myself, "but he didn't try push me any further. I really think he respects me- I've never met a guy like him before" I start to babble, unaware of how soft and mushy I sound, until I hear 'aawwwws' come from both of them simultaneously.

I continue to fill them in on the exact details of the evening, and when I've told them everything, I switch on the tv and walk towards the kitchen to get some food for us. I hear E! news come on the tv and turn to begin ransacking my cupboards for sweets and popcorn, "Has Nick Jonas caught his own lovebug?" the reporter asks and I spin round again to face the tv with my full attention. The reporter continues, "That seems to be the question on everyone's lips. During our interview with Nick and his brothers earlier today, the youngest of the jonas brothers- in a surprisingly cheerful mood -seemed to be a little… distracted." an image flicks on to the screen of Nick discreetly- or atleast attempting to- discreetly take his phone out of his jeans and scroll through it, with a huge goofy grin on his face, before being interrupted by the interviewer, and shoving it back in his pocket. My heart flutters knowing the conversation he's reading must be ours, and that's why his replies were so frequent even whilst he was working. The interviewer asks, "So, do you boys ever get time to just be normal, hang out with your friends, date…?" "Well sometimes it can be hard on tour," Kevin begins to reply, always dealing with the media so professionally, "but we do get our days off where were free to do what we want". "Although they don't come around that often!" Joe interjects jokily, and the interviewer laughs on queue, quickly followed by Emma, now watching attentively next to me, with Ashley on the other side of her. "Well when is your next day off then?" the interviewer continues. "Its actually tomorrow" Nick immediately responds, "And honestly, I've never been more excited for a day off before" he tells her, and the rest of England watching his interview. I giggle like a giddy little girl at his response, which in a way, I guess I am right now.

The interview then cuts back to the reporter from before and I turn towards both my best friends as we all start jumping up and down, squealing. "Miley that's totally because of you!" Ashley exclaims. "I hope so!" I respond excitedly. "I wish Joe would say something like that about me." Emma sighs. I move to hug her, "Well speaking of Joe- how was the rest of your evening last night?" I ask, resting my head on her shoulder, "Yeah it was really, _really_ fun" she says, clearly lighting up at the though of Joe. "I mean, nothing as cutesy as yours" she comments, poking my nose and I lift my head from her shoulder to give her a jokey fake offended look before letting her continue. "We went to a games arcade near the hotel and just messed around there, we were like competing on the dance machines- obviously I won" she adds jokily with a giggle, "Then we just went to the diner next door and ordered milkshakes, and sat in there and just talked for what felt like hours. It was amazing" she finished. Ashley and I both look at each other, thinking the same thing- he's _so_ into her. "Emma, that's really adorable" Ashley tells her, and I nod in agreement. "Yes he issss" Emma remarks, obviously still thinking about Joe. We both stare at her to watch her reaction as she realizes she just said that out loud, and as if on queue, her cheeks start rouging furiously and we all erupt into fits of laughter. Man, I love my friends.

******

The next day I'm woken by the sound of John Mayer's voice soothing me through the speakers on my alarm. I'd set my alarm for 7:30am the night before because I knew I had an early start with Nick, since he'd said he wanted 'to get the most out our day together'. It was cute- even if it did mean an absurdly early wake up for me! It was worth it, for Nick.

I lay in bed for a few more minutes, not quite wanting to leave the warm covers yet, but the idea of seeing nick was too tempting and before long I was up and in the shower. I showered as quickly as possible, not wanting to waste any time, and wrapped myself in a warm fluffy towel before making my way to my wardrobe. I open the big double doors and scan it frantically for a cute outfit. I do a double check out of my window, and just as I thought, its sunny- a rare occurrence in England so it _must _be a good day!

I decide that since its sunny I should dress for the occasion, so start rummaging through my shorts till I find my trusty light destroyed denim ones. I try them on just to make sure they still fit perfectly, which they do, much to my relief. I've had them so long that almost all of the wear in them is natural now so they are perfect, casual enough, but they still show off my legs nicely. I then begin my search for a top and after the 5th try, finally decide on a baggy white tank with cut out sides, and a bandeau underneath. I take my metallic grey high tops and quickly grab a light grey cardigan before exiting my closet, confident with my outfit.

I lay out my outfit on my bed, not wanting to ruin it whilst doing my hair and makeup, and instead put on my trackies and a vest, before sitting at my dresser. The outfit is quite relaxed so I think its safe to go all out on my hair, consequentially blow drying it into long tumbling curls. I tie up my hair into a loose pony tail when I'm done, letting it fall a little so it isn't so 'big', and begin on my makeup. To me, summer weather means light, bronzed makeup. I check my face for any imperfections, and thank god that I didn't get a zit for my date with Nick! I think it's safe to leave off the foundation for today, so move to start on my eyes. I glide a thin line of black eyeliner over my lashline, and coat on my favorite mascara making my lashes about three times their normal length.

I check my clock only to discover its already 8:45 and I have 15 minutes to leave the house. I dust on some bronzer over my cheekbones and nose and get changed into my outfit. Before long its 9am and I'm in a cab on my way to meet Nick. I get to my destination with ten minutes to spare… perfect.

I chose to meet Nick in primrose hill, a cute, small park just ten minutes from the centre of the city. As I approach the entrance I leave a note that I've written for Nick on the gate, saying, "Morning =) Walk up to the top of the hill and you'll find a surprise waiting…" and then begin walking up the hill myself. I stand and wait at the top of the hill, letting the sun warm me, and looking over the quiet peaceful park when I hear footsteps coming up behind me. I swivel round to see Nicks image moving towards me. He's wearing just dark grayish black jeans and a plain white v neck- simplicity clearly works for him. I smile as the space between us closes and he greets me, placing his hand on my hip and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Hey you" I say, barely louder than I whisper. "Hey" he responds, putting his arm out for me to go nuzzle into his side, to which I gladly comply. I put my arm around his back and rest my head on his collarbone, as I do so I feel his arm slide down my back until his hand is resting on my waist. I notice his heartbeat is racing and I smile into his chest, finding it adorable, whilst also reassuring to know he's just as nervous as me.

"The place you've picked is beautiful", he compliments, as his eyes scan over the entire park, and the city skyline behind it. "Well thank you" I tell him "I do try", I add playfully. I feel Nicks chest heave against my cheek as he takes a deep breath in, "Mmm, it feels great to see you," he says, pulling me closer to him, and kissing the top of my head. I look up at him, "You too." I say, craning my head to look up at his flawless features, "I've missed you" I admit, before pouting my lips, which he quickly pecks. "Ohh, you have no idea..", he agrees, and I find it cute that even with his busy schedule he still has time to think about me.

"So what's this surprise you were talking about?" Nick asks, changing the topic. "Am I not surprise enough?!" I joke, moving away from his side to do a twirl for him. "I guess…" he teases, "I means I'm a little disappointed but what are ya gonna' do?" he kids, with a wicked smile. I play along, giving an exaggerated, dramatic huff in response, and turn my nose up, pretending to start walking away from him. He grabs my arm causing me to turn back round and we both burst into laughter at our silly behavior. "You're everything and more", he whispers, this time in full seriousness. Were centimeters apart and Nick moves his face even closer to mine so our noses are just touching. We kiss for the second time since the other night, and this time it's far more passionate. Our bodies are pressed against each other, with Nicks hands rubbing my sides and keeping me as close to him as our bodies allow. My hands move up to his hair and I twist my fingers into his curls. This time, I deepen the kiss, nudging his lower lip with my tongue, and he parts his lips immediately.

Finally after a few minutes, I resistantly break off the kiss, because as much as I want to stay like this, I don't want to do too much too fast and ruin it. Plus the more you limit it, the more it stays special every time. I beam up at Nick, feeling amazing right now, and bounce onto my tip toes to give him a last short kiss. "Come on!" I flirtily chime before skipping forward onto the grass to find a place to lie. Nick quickly catches me up so were walking side by side once again. I find a spot in the sun and sit down cross legged patting the spot next to me for Nick. He sits down, facing me, and I swear he looks so hot I can't help but lean over and kiss him again. "What was that for?" he asks as we break apart seconds later. I shrug my shoulders, "Just because", I say simply and he smiles back at me, taking my hand in his and kissing it lightly.

We spend the rest of the morning just lying in the grass, talking and watching everyone who goes by. At around 1pm we decide to go for lunch, and start to make our way out of the park. As we start walking down the opposite side of the hill, Nick takes my hand and interlaces our fingers. "You know," he begins, "Every time I see you, you manage to look even more beautiful than the last time". My heart melts and I look over at him, so touched by what he's just said. He is _gorgeous _and the fact he thinks I'm even slightly pretty completely baffles me. Nick's already looking back at me, and returns my smile. "I mean, if that's even possible" he adds and I take a step closer to him to knock my shoulder into his playfully

We've been walking for about ten minutes in the warm London sunshine until I finally see the place I'd picked for our lunch come into my sight. It's a cute little, old fashioned English bakery- the sort which you'd never find in the states, so I figured it would be a unique place to take Nick. The shop is painted a pastel yellow and there's a big pink cupcake with a bird sitting on top of it painted onto the front window with the words "The hummingbird bakery" printed underneath it. "I hope you like cupcakes!" I half sing as I skip inside, letting Nick follow behind me. We start to queue up to order, "So were really having cupcakes for lunch?" Nick asks, doubtful. "Mhm pretty much," I answer plainly. He looks at me in disbelief, and I feel as though I should explain, "Well, I mean there's other stuff on the menu too, but I'm going for cupcakes!" I tell him. Nicks stare becomes even more incredulous "Whaaat?" I persist jokily, "So I have a sweet tooth!". He laughs wrapping his arms around my torso, and I place my hands over them so he stays holding me. The server at the till then becomes available and I quickly turn in Nick's arms so I'm now facing him, "Do you trust me to order for you?" I question, looking into his eyes as innocently as I can, "If you must" he informs me exaggeratedly and I laugh excitedly, bouncing up to give him a kiss on the cheek "I'll go get us a table" he finishes and I give him a thumbs up before turning to the server to order.

A few minutes later I come outside to our table holding a plate with two toasted sandwiches and card box filled with cupcakes. "No way- how did you know?" Nick says as I set the plate down on the table, "I'm a genius!" I respond, rolling my eyes flirtatiously. "Seriously, pb and j sandwiches are just about my favorite food ever- this cant be a coincidence" he continues and I decide to 'fess up, "Okay, I may or may not have called up Kevin to ask him what kind of food you like.." I admit, becoming slightly embarrassed. "You're amazing" he says with a genuine smile, leaning over to kiss my forehead gently, before picking up half of one of the sandwiches and offering it to me- classic gentleman. "Thank you" I say, taking it, knowing that the hummingbird is famous for its pb and j sandwiches- so I cant wait to see Nicks face when he tries his.  
"Mmm… possibly the best pb and j ive ever had," he informs me. I nod back at him, "well that's what they say about the hummingbird". It goes silent and I look up to see Nick just gazing at me, "What is it?" I ask him, confused. "I just cant believe all the effort you went to today for me.." he answers honestly. I suddenly become very shy and embarrassed, "Oh, well, it's just that.." I start, searching for an excuse, "Its sweet, Miley" Nick interrupts me, reaching over to take my hand, and stroke it with his thumb, "Really sweet" he corrects taking my hand to his lips and kissing it.

As we're leaving lunch I check my watch and somehow its already 3:30 in the afternoon. I only have an hour left of my day with Nick, because he's told me he needs time to 'set up' for our date this evening, which I must admit, I am beyond excited for. I've begged him all day but he won't give a thing away about it, which only adds to my anticipation.

As were walking back towards the park, I turn to Nick, "My part of our dates nearly over" I tell him sadly, noticing how he smiles as I used the word 'date'. "Yes.." he admits "but we've still got all of mine to come" he adds, grinning cheekily at me. "Speaking of", I approach the topic "I know you're not gonna tell me anything about it, but you gotta at least tell me what I should wear" I insist. "Lets face it Miley- you'll look beautiful in anything" he says, with such sincerity in his eyes that it renders me speechless so all I can do is smile back at him, before finally whispering "Thank you". We walk in a peaceful silence for a moment before I break it, "We're nearly there" I say as we turn into the alley of one of my favorite shops."Okay so this is the last thing I wanted us to do today" I tell Nick as we approach a small vintage boutique. "Shopping Miley? Really?" Nick laughs and I shake my head at him, "You underestimate me!" I state before taking Nicks hand and running into the shop. When we get to the back I stop, and move to reveal to him a genuine 1960s 'photomovette' photo booth- one of very few left in England. "Wow" is Nicks response, raising his eyebrows "Uh- huh" I agree opening the curtain and pulling Nick in with me. We both attempt to balance on the tiny stool as I enter 50p, much to Nick's objection as he is adamant on paying, however I eventually convince him that its not even equivalent to a dollar and its my date so my rules! I press the button and the machine begins to beep, indicating I have 3 seconds before the first photo is taken, I turn to nick and place my hand on one cheek as I kiss the other, the camera flashes and I move to whisper to Nick, "Close your eyes- I have a surprise for the next photo.". He smiles and does as I say, and I quickly grab a cupcake I'd saved from earlier in the bakery in my bag. I scoop a pile of icing onto my finger and turn to Nick, swiping it onto his nose in perfect timing as the camera captures his reaction. I giggle as he opens his eyes in shock. He scoops the icing off of his nose and presses it onto my cheek –flash- another photo. Were both laughing so much now that we've almost forgotten the photos are being taken, we lean in and kiss when another flash goes off, and the booth informs us that our time is up and the photos will be printed shortly'

We climb out the booth, eager to see the photos. I pick them up and Nick rests his chin on my shoulder as we both study them. They look so fun and natural and sum us up perfectly. I fold a line down the middle and split it so we both get two photos. I put them behind my back and make Nick choose a hand. He picks the one with the last two photos, much to my enjoyment as it means I get the photo with Nicks reaction as I flicked the icing on him, which I must say, is pretty priceless

As we leave the shop Nick tells me the inevitable- that he has to get going if we want our date to be set up on time. I consider telling him I don't mind if our date is nothing fancy, because it would mean I'd get more time with him now, but decide against it as I know it means a lot to him, and I _am_ also looking forward to seeing what he's planned for us. "I'll see you later" he says, clasping his hands behind my back, and craning his neck so our face are touching, "Mhm" I mumble, before closing the tiny gap between us. Eventually we separate, and nick hails me a cab and calls his driver, who turns up within seconds. "7:30 okay?" he reminds me before opening the cab door for me, "Cant wait" I reply huskily, sliding my hands around his neck to give him one last goodbye kiss- well, at least for the afternoon.

**A/N: I'm sorry I know this part isn't very good but please still review… even if it's constructive criticism! I've already started on part 2 which I promise will be better than this part :)**


End file.
